Scooby Doo 3: The Revenge
by Scooby Freak
Summary: An old rival of Mystery Inc returns, causing a lot of trouble. What will Mystery Inc do? Read and Review! CHAPTER 7 UP! Rated T for upcoming chapters! Read and Review
1. The Normal Day

Scooby Doo 3: The Revenge

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 1: Terror

_Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry for the lack of updates. Real life got in the way. Anyway, I was bored one day and started thinking of ideas for Scooby Doo 3 and it turned into a fic. Enjoy._

* * *

A tall man with black hair and thin mustache named Jerry was being thrown in a jail cell. The bars locked behind him. It was cold and dark in there.

"I swear I'm innocent!" he cried out from behind the bars. Everyone knew he was lying, "Don't I have a cell mate!" he asked. The cop just ignored him and walked away.

"I'm gonna kill Mystery Inc..." he whispered. Then he heard someone's voice. It sounded a little bit high pitched and annoying.

"So, Mystery Inc threw you behind bars too eh?" asked the voice.

"Who..who's there?" Jerry asked. There was no reply, "Show yourself!" he shouted.

"I've been in this jail for quite a long time, all because of those meddling punks." said the voice again.

"Who are you?" Jerry asked. Then he saw a shadow. It was a small little shadow, probably no bigger than a toaster.

"I knew Mystery Inc for a while before they threw me in jail!" the shadow said again.

"You did?" asked Jerry.

"Yes, and now I know how to get the both of us out of this jail, so we can get our revenge!" the shadow replied. They both started laughing maniacally.

Meanwhile, Mystery Inc were hanging out at the park they've gone to since they were kids. They were all playing catch with a football.

"Like, heads up Fred!"

Fred almost caught the football, but instead it hit him on the top of his head, causing him to fall. He got up a few seconds later.

"I'm okay!" he shouted. But he was not okay. His head was burning with pain and he was dizzy. Everyone else started laughing. Fred threw the football at Daphne, and she caught it. They all got tired and sat down on the grass, looking at the sky.

"Like dude, that cloud looks almost exactly like a real airplane!" said Shaggy.

"Um Shaggy, it _is_ an airplane." said Velma.

"Oh uh, I knew that." said Shaggy.

"Right..." said Velma. Shaggy decided to change the topic quickly.

"So um, Fred and Daph, when's your wedding?" he asked.

"July" said Daphne.

"Zoinks! That's like, four months away." said Shaggy.

"Yeah." said Fred.

"Dude." Shaggy said.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Like, dude!"

"What?"

"DUDE!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone laughed.

"Like nothing man, just messing around." said Shaggy. Fred was a little confused.

"It's getting kinda dark." said Velma.

"Yeah, like, we should head home." said Shaggy.

"Reah." said Scooby. They all hopped in the Mystery Machine and went to Mystery Inc Headquarters. They went in the living room, sat down, and relaxed. They had solved another Mystery earlier.

"Like dude, I'm hungry!" said Shaggy.

"Ree roo!" said Scooby. They walked to the kitchen. The others could hear them munching on food.

"I'm going to my room." said Velma. She walked out, tired.

Fred and Daphne could still hear Shaggy and Scooby eating all the food in the kitchen.

"Those two never stop eating." said Fred, chuckling.

"Yeah." said Daphne, laughing with him. They were sitting on a couch. Fred got out the remote and turned on the TV, flipping the channels to see what was on. They stopped on a channel where a "Buffy" repeat was on. They were watching TV till midnight. They fell asleep on the couch, Daphne resting her head on Fred's shoulder. They were indeed, soulmates.

* * *

_Yes, it's a short beginning. But, who is this villain? evil musicRead and review please!_


	2. Another Ordinary Morning For The Gang

-1Scooby Doo 3: The Revenge

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I was having a writer's block. Curse the writer's block…_

* * *

The figure came from behind the shadow. It was a short little Great Dane, with an evil smile on his face. 

"I'm the great, the powerful, Scrappy Dappy Doo!" exclaimed the dog.

"What the heck? A little dog?" asked Jerry.

"I'm more powerful than you'll ever know! Now, on to my plan." said Scrappy. He dug in the ground and took out a strange looking laptop.

"I've been keeping contact with creatures from outer space." said Scrappy.

"What? Aliens?" asked Jerry, with a confused face.

"Not aliens you dim-witted idiot! Creatures!" shouted Scrappy, shaking his fist at Jerry's face.

"Oh, I see.." said Jerry, still confused, "So, how exactly does this help us?"

"They've agreed to set us free, and start a war! We will be powerful, and we will take over the world and destroy Mystery Inc!" said Scrappy. He laughed, a very evil laugh.

"So, these 'creatures' are gonna help us?" asked Jerry.

"Of course! You idiot!" said Scrappy, slapping Jerry in the back of the head.

"Ouch! When will they free us?" asked Jerry.

"They said by tomorrow." said Scrappy. They both laughed evilly.

* * *

Daphne's blue eyes opened and looked around. She had fallen asleep on the couch along with Fred. The blonde man woke up. 

"Whoa, it's 4 AM." he said, yawning. Fred got the remote and turned the TV off.

"We fell asleep." said Daphne.

"No, really?" said Fred in a slightly sarcastic, yet playful voice. Daphne shoved a pillow at the blonde's face.

"Oh, so you wanna play pillow fight now huh?" he asked.

"We'll wake the others up if we do." said Daphne, giggling and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, true." said Fred, "But, I don't think Shaggy and Scooby would wake up, they're heavy sleepers."

"You could blast the stereo loud and they won't wake up." said Daphne.

"Very true." said Fred, leaning his head against the back of the sofa.

"But, if their nose smells breakfast, they'll be in the kitchen so fast." said Daphne. They both chuckled. They leaned against the sofa, and fell asleep again.

* * *

"Like, oh man Scoob, I'm hungry!" said Shaggy, who just woke up. He plopped his head back on the pillow. 

"Ree roo!" said Scooby.

"Like, what time is it Scoob?" asked Shaggy. Scooby grabbed the alarm clock and shoved it in Shaggy's face.

"Zoinks! 7 AM! Pancake time dude." said Shaggy. He jumped out of his bed and headed toward the kitchen. Scooby followed. Velma, Fred, and Daphne were in the living room, watching the news.

"Dude, like, Scoob and I are gonna eat!" said Shaggy. They ran in the kitchen.

"They don't stop eating." said Velma, chuckling.

"That's our Shag and Scoob." said Fred.

* * *

Scooby and Shaggy were getting out all the things they needed for the pancakes. 

"Okay like, a little bit of this and that!" said Shaggy, mixing in a bowl.

Scooby got out two eggs and tried to crack it and put it in the mixture, but instead the shells went in the bowl.

"Like, God darn Scooby! We'll have to take the shell stuff out man!" said Shaggy.

"Roops, rorry." said Scooby. They tried to take out all of the shells, and when it looked like they were all out, Shaggy got two new eggs.

"Like, I'll crack them dude. You'll break them" said Shaggy. Scooby pouted.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! Scrappy's back! (wants to stab Scrappy) Read and review!_


	3. The Arrival

-1Scooby Doo 3: The Revenge

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 3

_Zoinks! I haven't updated for a while! Real life gets in the way…_

* * *

The dark jail cell was quiet and sounded like no one was awake. But Scrappy was contacting the creatures from space without anyone knowing of it. The small little Great Dane stayed up for hours grinning his evil grin.

"So when are these alien dudes coming again?" whispered Jerry, exhausted from all the duty he had to do in jail.

"Tonight, in a few hours, but the sun is barely setting, they'd be spotted in the sky pretty quickly." said Scrappy.

"But wouldn't they be spotted at night too? You know, cause they're coming from outer space and.."

"Shut up! People will hear you! And no, when they're coming down it'll just look like an airplane, you know, because airplanes look like spaceships at night. Don't be an idiot." whispered Scrappy.

They waited, tapping on the wall. It was so quiet, so miserable. You could hear mumbling from other jail cells, and slight snoring was also heard. After the hours seemed like days, they heard the hard, cement floor suddenly crack. It cracked more and more, making the slightest noise. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. There was a hole in the ground where Scrappy and Jerry's cell was.

"They're here!" said Scrappy.

"Who's there?" called an officer's voice. Footsteps were coming towards them.

A dark figure popped out of the ground. It must have been 7 feet tall. The figure slowly walked to the dim light that was there. It was a hideous creature, with scaly, green skin, big, bloody red eyes staring at them so coldly, it was wearing dark, silver armor that shined in the small, dim light. The creature also carried a gigantic gun that shot out a lime green substance.

"Scrappy Doo?" the creature said in a cold, deep voice.

"Ah, yes, finally." said Scrappy, "And this is my humble assistant, Jerry."

Jerry almost fainted at the sight of the ugly dinosaur-like thing. His eyes were wide open, staring with fear, and he could not speak.

"I'm Captain Kryptone. Follow me before that officer comes." said the ugly creature. And with that, he jumped into the hole. Scrappy and Jerry followed.

A bunch of policemen ran to the jail cell but were too late. One officer looked into the hole.

"How the heck did this happen?"

* * *

"Like boy, what a day. Another mystery." said a tired Shaggy, yawning in his bed. He was wearing his tacky green pajamas.

"Reah." said Scooby, stretching on his little bed.

"Thank goodness we're in our warm, safe house again." Shaggy said, turning off his lamp and throwing his head onto his pillow.

"Roodnight Raggy." said Scooby, already closing his eyes.

"Like, that monster was scary." said Shaggy.

"Reah. Roodnight Raggy." said the tired Scooby again.

"And like, we had to run a lot from that ghost…"

"R'okay! Roodnight Raggy!" said Scooby, slightly annoyed.

"Goodnight Scoob." said Shaggy calmly. Both started snoring instantly.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. And Dark Tailz, I might consider that idea. I'm not sure yet. Sounds like a good idea. Read and review!_


	4. Escaped

-1Scooby Doo 3: The Revenge

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 4-Escaped

_Sorry for not updating. Well, uh, here it is!_

* * *

The tunnel that Scrappy, Jerry, and Captain Kryptone were going through was dirty, smelly, cramped, and dark.

"Dude," said Jerry coughing, "You couldn't have picked a cleaner freaking place to escape!"

"Shut up you foolish earthling!" said the alien-type, ugly Captain.

"When will we get there!" demanded Scrappy impatiently, "I wanna take over the world while we're still young!"

"Soon." mumbled the annoyed Captain.

"How soon is 'soon'?" asked Scrappy, more frustrated than ever.

"WHEN WE GET THERE!" the giant creature exclaimed in his face. Both the earthlings kept quiet for the rest of the time. They had been going through the tunnel for hours till Captain Kryptone finally spoke.

"We've arrived. Mark my words, don't touch ANYTHING."

Scrappy and Jerry nodded. The giant monster suddenly looked up to the top of the tunnel, and punched a hole through it.

"Climb up." he mumbled grumpily.

"Daaaaamn! What is this place?" Jerry said as they climbed up and entered what looked similar to the inside of the Enterprise from "Star Trek".

"It's our ship!" Captain Kryptone yelled, "Foolish mortal…" he mumbled under his breath. Then many creatures that looked similar to Captain Kryptone appeared. Some were fatter, skinnier, shorter, taller. But if you saw them, you knew they all were the same species.

"Is this them?" spoke up one of them.

"What does it look like!" asked Captain Kryptone.

"Well…"

"Welcome great Scrappy Doo" another creature interrupted, he walked up to Jerry and took out his hand, or paw, or whatever it was, "You're pure genius. I'm Lieutenant Trovan.

"_Hem-hem_" said a small voice on the ground, "_I'm _Scrappy Doo. That man up there is my humble assistant, Jerry."

Trovan looked down at the Great Dane.

"Oh…" he said.

"Now, on to the plan! When do we start the attack and where?" said Scrappy, jumping on a strange looking chair and sitting down. The creatures grinned evilly.

"We know _exactly _where we want to attack." said Kryptone, "We were thinking the outskirts of Coolsville is a good start…"

"Well then, let's go!" said Scrappy, getting impatient.

"We can't fly there. The soldiers must go there by foot." said Trovan.

"Wait a minute! They'll be spotted in an instant! What kind of army are you running here anyway?" shouted Scrappy.

"Listen! You didn't let me finish. They'll be going underground and when they reach there, they'll pop out and attack." finished Trovan.

"Impressive. And I want hostages! Take as much as you can! I want Coolsville to know we're not playing games…" demanded Scrappy.

"Um, do I have any part in this…" asked Jerry.

"You sit your butt down!" said Scrappy. Jerry sat instantly.

"Well then, the troops are here, assembled and ready to go. So, we're off." said Trovan.

"And remember, HOSTAGES!" the dictator Scrappy said.

The soldiers left, one by one going down the hole that Jerry, Scrappy, and Kryptone had popped out of.

"Alright troops! To the outskirts of the town!" Trovan said.

But Scrap," Jerry asked, "How would war get revenge on Mystery Inc?"

"You're not thinking Jerry. Once attacks come, Mystery Inc will want to protect the world. And then they'll be mine…"

* * *

"RAAAHHH!" A giant Great Dane ran out of Shaggy's room and down the hall, he knocked down a few things and eventually crashed into the walls. "Rey're coming…" Scooby said, trying to catch his breath. The rest of the gang were awakened by the noise.

"What's wrong Scoobs?" asked Shaggy.

"I bet people could here your screaming a few blocks away." said Fred.

"R-R-R-Rappy!" said Scooby.

"What about Scrappy, he's in jail!" said Velma.

"R-R-R-Re's back!" exclaimed Scooby.

"Scooby, you were just having a nightmare." said Daphne.

Scooby shook his head. "Rit seemed so real."

"Well, dreams sometimes seem real when they're not Scoob'o." said Shaggy, sitting next to him and patting his head, "Scrappy's in jail."

"Um Shaggy, you better hold back that thought…" said Fred. Scooby's craziness had accidentally turned on the TV. They were showing a wrecked jail cell. A reporter was standing in front of it.

"Scrappy Doo and another prisoner by the name of Jerry Baummer have escaped. Police say there was a huge explosion and a hole in the ground. Chief George Sharks says they didn't find any bodies, so it's obvious that the prisoners escaped.."

The reporter kept taking and talking about the case.

"What?" asked Velma.

"Rold you so…"

* * *

_That's chapter three! Dun Dun DUUUUN!_


	5. More Destruction

Scooby Doo 3: The Revenge

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 5

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 months! Well, now it's summer vacation so I'll be able to update way more often. Here's chapter 5 and I apologize!_

* * *

"But, but this is impossible!" said Shaggy. 

"Now that little bratty mutt is out again." mumbled Velma.

"Well gang, it looks like we've got another mystery in our hands!" said Fred. Scooby and Shaggy immediately ran to the kitchen and hid under the table. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walked inside the kitchen.

"Guys, what's the big deal? It's just Scrappy and some other guy that's escaped, what's so scary?" asked Daphne.

"Like, did you see that exploded jail cell? If they have any more of those things that caused an explosion, we'll be toast…. with butter on top!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Mmmmm, toast and rutter." said Scooby.

"I know it sounds a bit frightening Shaggy, but we need to stop that little mutt before he causes any more destruction." said Fred, calmly.

"Would you help solve the mystery for a Scooby Snack?" asked Velma, now holding up a new box of Scooby Snacks.

"Roh boy!"

"Wait a minute Scoob, ONE Scooby Snack to solve a horrifying mystery? I don't think so." said Shaggy.

"Ruh uh."

"How about two Scooby Snacks?" asked Velma.

"Like, nope."

"Three?"

"No."

Velma thought for a moment, "How about a whole box of Scooby Snacks?"

Scooby and Shaggy turned their heads around.

"Reah! Reah!" said Scooby, standing on his hind legs begging for Scooby Snacks. Velma handed them the box of Scooby Snacks and they started munching them down.

"Hey guys, I think we're a bit too late to stop any more destruction." Daphne said, looking at the TV again. It was a video of the outskirts of town, completely destroyed. There were some people standing out there, crying, looking for other people, picking up broken items. There was a reporter there, talking about what was happening.

"Coolsville, we are all in great danger. What you're looking at behind me is the outskirts of town. People claim that they were attacked by…aliens? With me now is the chief, George Sharks. Mr. Sharks, tell me what you think about these people claiming to be attacked by aliens?"

The chief started talking, "Well, I think that the alien part is totally ridiculous. It could've been terrorists from another country. You know, after the results of 9/11, anything could happen."

"Now are there any people missing or dead?" asked the reporter.

"We haven't found any bodies since we got here, but there are people missing. We want to advise Coolsville to stay inside right now, don't go outside for ANY reason." replied Mr. Sharks.

Velma turned off the TV, "We need to go down there and investigate."

"Like, didn't you hear? Coolsville needs to stay inside!" said Shaggy.

"But we're detectives, we need to investigate and solve this." said Fred.

"Do you think Scrappy Doo is behind this?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." said Fred.

* * *

Scrappy was in the ship with Jerry and some of those creepy "creatures". He laughed like a maniac, making everyone jump. 

"What a sweet victory! Strike one for you Mystery Inc..." said Scrappy.

"So, where do we attack next?" asked Jerry.

"Well, I was thinking we could send out different groups of soldiers to attack different places." said Scrappy, "Remember, the plan was to start a huge war..."

* * *

_Well, there's chapter 5. Again I apologize for not updating. I'll update probably sometime around tomorrow. Until then, adios!_


	6. Crashed

-1Scooby Doo 3: The Revenge

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 6

_I've been wanting to update but I haven't had time. I'm sorry. I'm trying to put aside time to update this, well here's chapter 6._

* * *

Mystery Inc drove the Mystery Machine down to the outskirts of town where the chaos had been going on. They got out of the van and walked around, looking at all the damage and smoke. Soon they were stopped by a police officer. 

"Now hold on right there kids, what do you think you're doing here?" he asked.

"Sir, we're detectives." said Velma.

"Oh, and what kind of 'detectives' are you?" asked the officer sarcastically.

"Mystery Inc." said Daphne.

"Okay Mystery Inc, the last thing we need is a bunch of kids and a big dog getting in our business." the officer replied while biting into a donut, "Now scat."

"Not so fast." said a voice behind the officer. A chubby man with brown hair and a mustache wearing a police officer uniform stepped in front of the other officer.

"Clark, why aren't you investigating?" asked the chubby man.

"Well Chief, I'm trying to get rid of these clowns." replied Officer Clark pointing at Mystery Inc.

"Those aren't clowns. They are the famed Mystery Inc. Where the hell have you been?" said the Chief.

"I, uh…" was all that Officer Clark said.

"Get back to work you lazy bum!" said Chief, who started biting into a glazed donut. Officer Clark ran off. The Chief then looked at Mystery Inc for a moment.

"So I see you've heard the news about what happened." he said.

"Yes, sir." said Fred.

"Officer, do you think Scrappy Doo could be behind this?" asked Velma. The Chief started laughing.

"That little mutt? HA! I highly doubt it!" he said.

"But like, Scrappy escaped from prison and now this stuff is happening. It can't be a coincidence." said Shaggy.

"That could be true.." said the Chief.

"Raggy! Rook!" exclaimed Scooby pointing at the sky. Everyone looked up and were horrified. There was a space-like flying object that was right behind an airplane. The UFO zapped something that looked like a laser at the plane, and the plane burst into flames. It crashed not so far from Coolsville. The UFO flew away.

"Oh my God!" said the Chief, "Round up some officers and troops! Hurry!"

A news reporter gazed at the sky then turned to her camera man, "Let's go!" she said, and they both got in a van and drove off.

Shaggy and Scooby started whimpering and crying. "Like, I told you War of the Worlds was true!" cried Shaggy.

"I don't know if this is War of the Worlds, but it sure is something." Fred said, with a little bit of fear in the tone of his voice.

"We should check out the crash." said Velma. All five hopped in the van and drove to where the plane crashed. The scene was horrible. The plane had crashed on an open plain. There was a huge crowd of people surrounding the crashed plane that was broken and in flames. A bunch of soldiers, officers, and firefighters were trying to block the crowd from stepping any closer to the scene. The gang overheard two soldiers talking.

"Were there any survivors?" asked one soldier.

"Probably no survivors." said the other soldier sadly.

"I can't believe a group of people so vial and cruel would do this to innocent people. Sick assholes I tell ya." the first soldier replied.

"No survivors…" Scooby repeated sadly.

They went up close to the crowd of people that were being blocked by the army.

"You people should be staying inside your homes right now!" said one soldier that was attempting to block some people. The gang went through the crowd and up to the soldiers.

Scooby felt something under his paw so he lifted it up. Under his paw was a burnt little Barbie doll that probably belonged to a little child on that plane. Scooby picked up the doll and almost cried.

"Alright people step away from the plane!" said a soldier pushing away the gang.

"Sir we're detectives." said Fred.

"Unless you can provide me with any proof that you're detectives then I cannot let you pass through." replied the soldier. Chief George Sharks then walked up to them.

"They're detectives sir, I know them." said Chief.

"Alright sir. Pass through then." said the soldier. Mystery Inc walked beside the Chief.

"No survivors at all. We don't know what that object was that attacked this plane. Maybe some terrorists came up with a new flying machine…" said Chief.

"Or maybe it really was aliens." said Shaggy, "Like sir, there's never been a flying object like that before, plus it shot that laser thingy at the plane."

"Oh darn! I give up! Maybe it was aliens, maybe I'm wrong! I just don't want to believe that creatures from outer space are trying to attack us! How will we defend ourselves? They have so much power and we don't have enough soldiers!" the Chief sighed, "I'm just going to have to get more soldiers without them volunteering. Because even if we got some volunteered soldiers it wouldn't be enough." he sighed again, "Mystery Inc, I'm gonna need you to help in this fight against these enemies…"

* * *

"Yes! Sweet victory once again! We've got hostages too!Soon the world will be in my hands!" shouted Scrappy.

"But Scrappy, I thought that you just wanted to have revenge on Mystery Inc, not take over the world." said Jerry.

"Jerry, DO YOU PAY ATTENTION? With these guys we're strong enough to take over the world! We'll rule the world and have our sweet revenge on Mystery Inc!"

"Well, ruling the world does sound fun" said Jerry.

"Well Scrappy, your plan has done it again. Soon the world will be ours." said Captain Kryptone who was walking in the Space ship that was hidden underground.

"Well done to you too. This underground space ship is a marvelous idea!" said Scrappy.

"Where do we attack next?" asked Kryptone.

"Hmmmm..."

* * *

_Alright guys. There's chapter 6! Chapter 7 coming soon. Until then, laterz!_


	7. Sign Up

-1Scooby Doo 3: The Revenge

By Scooby Freak

Chapter 7

_Hello ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, house pets, and spooky aliens! Here's chapter 7!_

* * *

"Like, there's no way I'm gonna battle these alien dudes!" said Shaggy.

"Shaggy, we need to help fight in this, we can't just sit back and watch the world fall apart like this." replied Fred, "I'm in."

"Me too." said Daphne.

"If you're all in, then I'm in." said Velma.

Scooby was quiet for a moment, then he said "Re too!"

Shaggy paused for a moment, staring at his brave friends. "Like, okay, I'll fight too."

"Alright, I'm gonna need more troops, so I guess the troops and I will start making calls and visits." said the Chief, "Oh and I want to introduce you to Colonel Johnson in a little while"

"I'm like, scared dude." said Shaggy.

"We're all scared, but we need to fight for the world." said Fred.

"Reah, but rits still scary." said Scooby.

"Alright soldiers! So you're gonna fight these enemies, am I right?" asked a tall bald man in an army uniform. He was behind Scooby, and Scooby got scared.

"Yes sir." said Daphne.

"I'm Colonel Johnson! I'm the one who will train you and many others to prepare for this war! It's gonna be a blood bath!" he said, still standing as still as a rock.

Shaggy gulped, "Like, sir, yes sir."

"Here's these papers to sign up! Details of training are at the bottom of the last page. See you tomorrow!" Colonel said.

"Like yeah, see you sir." said Shaggy.

"Well, I guess we better start filling out these papers. " said Velma.

"Like, now I'm really scared!" said Shaggy.

"Reah!" said Scooby.

* * *

_I know it was short but that's all I have right now. I'm pretty tired so I can't think straight. Hee hee. Read and review._


End file.
